red_moon_fablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Hermit
The Light Hermit is a supernatural role given to Humans and is the counterpart to the Dark Hermit. Light Hermits are tasked with tracking down and defeating the Dark Hermit before they can open the Red Moon's gateway. Every time a Light Hermit dies, a new one is chosen by the first Light Hermit, Asteri. History In response to the destruction being caused by Pandora, a young apostle by the name of Asteri is chosen by Jesus to be given powers that mimic that of the Archangels. Asteri accepts and becomes the first Light Hermit, immediately setting off on his quest to defeat Pandora. After his death, Asteri chooses Light Hermits to pass his powers down to in response to Pandora constantly making Dark Hermits. In 681 A.D, the Light Hermit is an unnamed man in northern Africa. In 1347 A.D, the Light Hermit is an unnamed woman in the Netherlands. In 1975 A.D, Waizuraito Tenohira is chosen as the Light Hermit. In 1986 A.D, Waizuraito dies, leaving his daughter, Mitsuru Tenohira as the Light Hermit. In 2013 A.D, Akio is killed by his son, Akio Heruezia II, who becomes the next Light Hermit. Types While they are all given the same title, there are three distinct types of Light Hermit, who gained names as the need for them arose. Generational Light Hermit Generational Light Hermits are the Light Hermits who are chosen in response to Pandora creating a Dark Hermit near a Red Moon. These Light Hermits are expected to be alive when the latest Red Moon arrives and as such, are responsible for defeating the latest Dark Hermit. These Light Hermits are specifically spoken to by Asteri, or in his case, Jesus, and are given instruction and guidance. Generational Light Hermits are usually chosen due to the innate love for the world within their hearts and are more than willing the become Light Hermits. Null Light Hermits Null Light Hermits are Light Hermits who never realize their powers, nor live in a time period in which a Red Moon is plausible in their lifetimes. Null Light Hermits are chosen by Asteri in order to keep balance once Pandora chooses a Dark Hermit. Genetic Light Hermits Genetic Light Hermits are a recent and rare development as they are created through child birth. Genetic Light Hermits are created because they inherit half of their parent's light soul. When a Genetic Light Hermit is alive during the same time a Generational Light Hermit is, their power is reduced. This can be seen physically as they lack the Star of David a Generational Light Hermit has on their chest when they transform. After the Generational Light Hermit dies, the Genetic Light Hermit inherits their predecessor's power and takes their place as that generation's Light Hermit. Abilities Light Hermits are the only living Humans capable of utilizing Angelus Energy, and as such, have all of the skills possible through it. In addition to this, Light Hermits also have several abilities that are unique to them, such as curing the wounds of others with a single touch. Secondly, Light Hermits are the only ones capable of using the Tenshi Sphere. Light Hermits also have the ability to not only see the wonders and joys happening around the world at any given moment, but are able to share these visions with others by placing their palms together. It is also shown that through repetition and training, Light Hermits are capable of using Angelus Energy in their base forms. Transformations and Forms All Light Hermits are capable of Angelus forms; transformations that turn them into a unique Human-Angel hybrid unlike any other species. Angelus Tier I Angelus Tier I is the basic transformation Light Hermits undergo to utilize their abilities. In this form, they sprout white wings, gain a halo, and have cyan markings running from their eyes to their hands and chest, forming Stars of David, along with their nails turning cyan and wispy cyan flames emanating from their eyelids. During this form, they gain inhuman strength, speed, stamina, pain endurance and are even capable of flight. This is the weakest Angelus form as the user only as access to about one-third of all Angelus skills. Angelus Tier II Angelus Tier II is an enhancement of the initial transformation. In this form, their wings split into two pairs, they grow a Messiah Crown in place of a halo and their irises turn cyan and pupil-less. The user gains a second trail of markings and their hair turns into a pure white. During this form, all of their previous abilities are enhanced. This is the second strongest Angelus form, granting the user as access to about two-thirds of all Angelus skills. True Angelus True Angelus is the full extent of the Angelus transformation, shown only to be achieved by Asteri. This form has all of the same physical characteristics as the previous transformation, with the addition of the user gaining a Sacred Heart on their forehead, a Messiah Crown resembling a laurel, cyan sclera with white irises and a third trail of markings. During this form the users abilities are incredibly enhanced and obtain access to all Angelus skills. Category:Species Category:Titles Category:Transformations